The metal cans currently used to package tuna are difficult to open. Once opened, the cans are difficult to work with and are potentially unsafe. The edges of the opened container and the lid are sharp and jagged, which increases the chances of cutting yourself while handling the container. Since there is no easy way to drain the liquid in which the tuna is packed, there is a danger of spreading bacteria due to the draining liquid contaminating other food items. Preparing tuna packaged in the current containers is awkward, messy, and time consuming, as well as odorous. A need exists for tuna packaging that eliminates these problems.